Pirates of the Carribbean: De Leon's Curse
by downwardsane
Summary: This is my first story, and so the story is basically about the famous Jack Sparrow heading towards the Aqua De Vida, but stumbled on De Leon. Please Read and Review!
1. The Journey to Aqua De Vida Begins

My first story. I can write, one of things I want to be is an author, so hopefully I could achieve that! Please read and review! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pirates of the Carribean. This story was meant to be public viewing, non profit.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

The waters were rough, a horrific storm is passing by, but the witty captain, Captain Jack Sparrow didn't care. All he cared was his compass, the circular map that he snatched from Barbossa, and of course his remaining supplies of rum in his pathetic excuse of a ship, a dinghy of a sort. He signed, finally nearing common sense, and thought it's time to go find a land or beach or something and wait out this beast of a storm.

'Now where am I going to find an island,' he thought, playing thoughtfully with his beard. 'It's maddening to find something needed that doesn't exist in this sea. I know I should have stabbed that heart of Davy Jones.' Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, blowing a direction that Jack didn't quite compute. He figured he just go with it, see where it takes him, the sails heading north east. Jack is trying to figure out where exactly he is going. A few moments later he found himself nearing an island.

'Weird', he thought. He grabs his reliable compass, tapping it a couple of times, and the needle points to the island. He shrugged the uncomfortable feeling, since he had these feelings before. He prepares himself to get on the island, curious why the winds took him here. There's a sign on the island, but he could not make out what it said. Puzzled, Jack figures to go by that sign later on to figure out what it said. He finally approached shore and tied the dinghy up on a small palm tree.

He took a few steps back, buzzed like always, and took a panaramic view of the island. "Bugger!" He mumbled to himself. As he looked left to right, the view is enormous, beautiful and tropical. It is rather breathtaking. When he was out on the seas, it looked like a small island, now he's on it, and its rather large. It looks great, even though there's still a blob of thunderous clouds floating above the island. He sighed due to the fact that its still raining. He walked back to the boat, grabbed his bottle of rum, and decided to take a look at the sign. He pulls out the compass, imagining the sign in his mind, and the compass pointed towards it. He grinned, and walked aimlessly towards the sign.

The sign read, "San Juan, Puerto Rico, home of the legendary Juan Ponce De Leon". Puzzled, he was trying to figure out who that was. He recognized that name before. He gasped, figured where he found that name. He grabbed the circular map from his pocket, walked towards his dinghy, and looked at the map carefully. He saw "Ponce De Leon" on there, near an already painted ship. "So thats the bloke that was looking for this," he whispered to himself. "Time to make shelter," he muttered, gathering what he can and ventured in the island.

After a couple of hours, it was still raining, he made a little shelter hut so he can relax and plan on where to go next. He took a deep sigh, took the bottle of rum from an excuse of a table, and took a swig of it. He looks up at the clouds, seems to be clearing up. Another hour pass by, its getting dark, and the rain finally stopped. The sun is at the peak of setting. He saw the view of the sun, taking a deep breath of the air. He walks out to the boat, leaving some stuff behind, figures that he should stay overnight. Thoughts of checking where Ponce De Leon lies came across, but shook that idea off. He look out at the sun again, nearing the setting, and he sees something. Appears to be a boat. He grabbed his small telescope, bewildered what that ship was.

He pulls out the telescope, aimed it at that ship, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It's the ship with black sails! His Black Pearl!


	2. The Confrontation and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Disney's Pirates. Non Profit Public Viewing.**

**Author's Note: I thank you reviewer, PirateCaptainBo, for interest in this story. I need to think up of more stuff. I know its kind of cliche with the curse, but I think that's good enough. Hopefully I get better! Read/Review!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Pearl is slowly getting to the shore of the island, and Jack Sparrow was confused, yet relieved. He peeks into the telescope and saw that a handful of crewmen are setting up a small boat so that they can leave the Pearl out there in the sea. It appeared that Barbossa is in that boat as well. 'What the bloody hell are they doing here?', Jack thought. The boat gets to shore, and Jack ran aimlessly, like always, towards the boat. It's still a little bit sunny.

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa said, in a grimsly way.

"Ah, hello former First Mate, and--" Jack looks at the boat and saw only Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti, "--loyal crew."

Pintel and Ragetti looks at Jack, nervously, cowering behind Barbossa. Gibbs stood next to Barbossa. Jack paced back and forth. "So what brings you here with my ship?"

Pintel looks at Barbossa, who seemed to be observing Jack's movement.

"Do you realize you took me map?"

Jack beams at Barbossa for a couple of seconds, and gave a puzzling look. "Well, I thought it would be a great present for meself when I knew when I stepped off me ship, you took it, and I thought of it as an acheivement, savvy?"

Jack observed the small boat and crew and saw that Pintel still looks the same, and Ragetti still has that eyepatch from the last time they saw each other. Ragetti still had the urges of rubbing his eye, even though his wooden eye was gone from the "Nine Pieces of Eight". He whimpered a bit and rubs on his nonexistent eye with the eye patch. Gibbs is just looking at Jack, apologetically. He was at Tortuga, then went with Barbossa since he knew Gibbs wanted a crew and wanted to find Jack as well. Gibbs still is the same as well, same stench of rum as usual. Barbossa Was still the same, wearing his blackish outfit with the feathered hat, and Jack the monkey is standing on his shoulder.

Barbossa shook his head with disgust and disappointment, and Jack seemed to be amused. "How did you end up over here, anyway?" jack asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Barbossa looked at him, thinking he's a bit "washed up". Barbossa thought, and replied, "Well, Jack, you see, since you took me map, I thought I should bring me crew along for a ride, I knew of the heading towards where you would be going to try to find the Fountain of Youth. Then, all of the sudden, it seems fate brought me here to this island. And by fate, meaning that lovely gust of wind we had, blowing towards this direction."

"Ah, so I guess fate it is, then. I do have the centerpiece of that map, though," Jack said victoriously still pacing about. Barbossa glared at him, as if he was thinking that Jack was as dumb as what he was when in Davy Jones' locker.

"Aye, that you do, Jack," Barbossa replied, but brought a smirk on his face. "Tell me, since you got the centerpiece, I take it that you don't know too much details about De Leon's Curse."

Jack stopped pacing. One little Jack came out of his head, of course nonexistent to Barbossa and company.

"What curse?" the little Jack asked Jack. "Didn't I get rid of you?" Jack asked, looking over the shoulder where little Jack would be, irritated. Barbossa observed at Jack, sighed in disbelief. Jack looks up, noticed Barbossa was looking, smiled quickly and nervously, asked, "Yeah what curse?"

Barbossa laughed for a moment, and replied, "Do you know why there's a goblet on that map?"

Jack thought about it hard for a couple of seconds, and replied, "For decorations?"

Barbossa sighed, "You see, the goblet is pretty detailed in that picture. You would need to have that exact goblet if needed to get a mere sip of the Fountain of Youth. That picture is the exact goblet you need to get."

"So you would need that cup?" Jack asked.

"Ah, but there be a twist to that," Barbossa said. "That be why it would be a curse."

Barbossa looks at Gibbs, since he knew Gibbs was a good storyteller anyway. Gibbs looked back at Barbossa, confused and understood what the reason was to look at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Aye, the curse. You see, whoever took the goblet, and drank the Fountain of Youth, was said to be immortal. But the problem is, there are two copies of this goblet. The true goblet would give you this so-called 'gift'. Now if someone were to take a sip out of the wrong goblet, he be turned into stone for 20 years."

Jack listened while Gibbs was explaining. "So what about that other cup that is right?"

"Well, obviously, that be the right cup, and he be immortal," Gibbs said, almost sounding like it was self-explanitory.

"So now, there's two cups, and one of them is the real one, and the other cup is just rubbish, and you turn to stone?" Jack asked.

Barbossa and Gibbs nodded.

"Right then. Where are these cups?" Jack asked, thinking he knows the answer.

Gibbs said, "They be here, ironically, on this island where Ponce De Leon is buried at, assuming a tomb of sorts."

Barbossa looked at Gibbs, and then looks at Jack and stated, "Now, if you can kindly hand me over the map that you took from me, and we can --"

"-- Ahh, I think we need each other, it seems," Jack interrupted. "So you need the map that leads to the Aqua De Vida, but I got it and it appears that we also need this 'goblet' to make sure we can drink out of the right one, right?"

Barbossa glared at him, then sighed, "Aye. Best to say we do have an accord?"

Jack thought for a moment, as Barbossa reached out his hand. Another Little Jack appeared on his other side of the shoulder. "Go on, make the agreement, and maybe we will go ahead and get the idea we had when we would have stabbed the heart of Davy Jones. 'The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow'," the Little Jack said. Jack smiled, and reached out his hand.

"We have an accord."


	3. The Hike to the Goblets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pirates characters, like always. This story is meant to be entertaining and non profit!**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming. I know I made mistakes on some parts on the previous chapters, seeing that review critic. ;) I know I should have been better. Just making these up at work. Sad, isn't it. lol I will try to put together another chapter soon. **

* * *

The skies finally went dark as Jack departed from Barbossa and company, heading towards the direction back to his little shelter hut. While walking there, he noticed that there was someone, or _something_ out there, followed him on every step, twigs and leaves rustling, breaking on every step. Then again, Jack thought he might be hearing things, knowing him. He still had a bottle of rum in his left hand. He was thinking about pulling his gun out to scare whatever it was that was following him. He stopped midway to his hut. He wanted to listen carefully, just to see if he heard the footsteps of the potential "stalker". The footsteps were never heard again. Jack looked around just to be sure, tiptoeing around the immediate vicinity. Jack sighed, thought he was having too much rum, took another swig of rum, and continued walking to the hut, to get some rest. 

The next morning, Jack walked out of his hut, looked around, saw the it was a nice, sunny and warm day. He took a deep breath of fresh air, and started to walk towards the beach shores where he met Barbossa. He was still a little paranoid due to the fact that he thought something was following him. He kept jerking his body around, looked like he was making sure someone was not coming up from behind, like he was scaring them away if they did get really close. He wore his same outfit, and had his personal effects. The gun on the holster, the same old bandanna and hat, the sword on the other side. He made his way to the beach, and saw his old ship, the Black Pearl. It was still the same. The black sails up and the anchor was down. Jack frowned, thought how it would be great to be back to normal, and him being the rightful captain he should be.

"Jack!" Barbossa called. He broke the mind trance that Jack had. Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked at his former first mate. "Jack, why be daydreaming when we ought to look for that goblet!"

"I was not daydreaming, I miss my ship," Jack replied, looked bewildered like usual. Jack looked at Barbossa, and the crew he brought. It consisted of, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Gibbs, and Cotton. The usual band of brothers that he always had in the past adventures. The crew was carrying some supplies for the hunt. Ropes, shovels, and the other part of the map which Barbossa still possessed. Marty walked up to Jack. Jack looked down, since he was, after all, a midget.

"Aye, it's great to see ya, Jack!", Marty said, giving Jack a grin. "We are here with Barbossa and you to help out with this goblet hunt," Marty continued. Jack looked at him and then to the crew. The crew gave a couple of cheers. Jack was frowning a bit. He looked lost.

"Well, if I may say, we do have a bright and loyal crew, indeed," Jack started, swaying back and forth, "but we must be a wee bit crazy to go after two cups-- goblets, if you must," Jack corrected himself as Barbossa rolled his eyes. "In doing so, I do hope that you did bring some rum, since I, for once, ran out of rum, which isn't all that surprising, really. What say you?"

The crew looked around at each other, including Barbossa. Barbossa just sighed deeply, sounded like he was just in disbelief with Jack. The crew murmured amongst themselves, as Barbossa was grabbing the map with a gaping hole. The crew finally got done with their discussion, and Gibbs cleared his throat.

Gibbs started to reply, nervously, "Um, Jack, we are a wee bit short of the rum--", Jack scoffed at that answer, Ragetti continued, "--but Jack, sir, we do have a few bottles left. It may be enough for us to survive with," he added, with confidence.

Jack looked confused, and replied, "That may do then. Right then. Shall we go?"

The crew gathered the supplies and Barbossa made a quick look of disgust to Jack, and went ahead, going towards the center of the island. The crew followed Barbossa, and Jack was following the crew closely behind them, with Cotton's parrot squawking every once in a while. While walking, they had a great scenery of the island. It's like a tropical type forest. Trees everywhere, animals were minding their own business. There were grassy hilltops, mountains can be seen from a distance. There were some small villages here and there. Every once in a while, they stop and look at Jack for a heading, since they know of the compass. He kept tapping on the compass, and it kept pointing at a general north western direction.

After what it appeared to be two hours, they decided to rest for a bit at a nearby village. The village was a typical village, straw built houses. It consisted of about a dozen of these straw buildings. A young villager went up to Jack. Jack looked down at the kid, smiled quickly, and said, "What would your name be?" The young boy looked nervous. He started to speak, but covered his mouth, like he was about to say something bad. He looked shocked, and ran away from the crew. Jack looked at the crew, and shrugged.

"I think it's just me luck whenever I meet people. I say he has a brain in his head. Smart one," Jack said, looking around the crew, nervously laughing. Barbossa grinned at that comment, knowing that Jack was a bit... off. An elderly man walked up to the crew. He was observing them, like trying to figure out what they are doing out here. Jack and Barbossa walked towards the elderly man in unison, by accident of course.

"Hmm. You are going after De Leon, aren't you?" The elderly man asked to Jack and Barbossa. Jack opened his mouth, but closed immediately when Barbossa stepped up and replied for them, "Aye, that's right. We be after the goblets that are needed to complete the task of 'Aqua De Vida'." The villagers stopped what they were doing right after he uttered those words.

"Be warned, as I am sure you know what would happen if you drink from the wrong cup?" the elderly man said, with a concerned look on his face. Jack took his turn on replying, "Aye, we heard the story before, thank you. Drink out of the wrong cup, turned into stone, yada yada ya --" Jack looked around the village, noticing they were giving the crew some frightful looks, "-- um, I think we should continue our quest. Plenty of rest, sun is out --" Jack turns around, the crew followed, "-- uh wish us luck, bye bye, and all that." They departed the village, looking back at the villagers, all of them seemed kind of mesmerized. Barbossa darted a look towards Jack, as Jack pulled out his compass and tapped on it, seeing the needle pointing at a northern direction. They continued their journey. They all stopped, thinking that their goal has been achieved. They observe the area, and appeared as though they reached their destination. It looked like an Aztec like construction of a tomb, a door on the front, with a picture of a goblet and De Leon's name above the picture of the goblet. The crew sighed in relief. It was a big hike. The door was covered with vines and cobwebs. Jack looked at the crew. The crew was setting some supplies down.

Jack pulled out the compass and saw that the needle was pointing at the door. Barbossa was watching Jack and noticed that they were, indeed, at the right tomb. "Ah, it seems that we be at the right destination," Barbossa told the crew. He pulled out the chart map with the gaping, circular hole that Jack left him. He sighed, and started to read the messages that Jack didn't obtain. After a few moments, he grunted, and had put away the charts.

"Gentlemen, what it appears to be is that we obviously have to open this door to get into the tomb of De Leon," Barbossa started, as he was looking at everyone, "now the thing is, reading the message that was left on these here charts is that there may be some... situations once we get into the tomb. Traps of some sorts, it looks like." The crew was looking at each other, like they were trying to solve a puzzle. Jack looked at the crew while Barbossa was talking, and tiptoed towards the supplies, and saw a stack of bottles of rum. He grinned, and grabbed a bottle.

"s-s--so what we have to do is get in there, and get the bloody goblets, right Captain?" Ragetti said, frighteningly.

"Aye." Barbossa and Jack said in unison. They looked at each other. Barbossa grunted and Jack just stood there, smiling like he always would, with a bottle of rum in his right hand.

"Well, what it appears to be, is we open this door, and we will basically find out what we have to face in that creepy looking 'tomb'," Jack said, swaying back and forth. "Now, let us get started!" He took a swig of rum, and tried to stuff it in his side pocket. It did barely fit. The crew looked at each other, as if they were trying to figure out who was going to open the door first.

"Well... Ah bugger, I'll open it!" Jack exclaimed, thrusting the door open. There was little lights inside the tomb. They ventured inside the tomb.


	4. The Journey through the tomb!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pirates of the Carribean, nor do I want to. Just doing this out of my mind and pleasure, non profit. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. I had a small writer's block, thinking about the tomb and all. Well hopefully it would be good for now, and yes, I am working on the story. Hopefully I am getting some fans or at least they enjoyed reading this story so far. Give me some time :) Read and Review appreciated!**

* * *

The tomb inside looked like a dark cave, vines entwined on the pillars that seemed to support the tomb. Several cracked holes all around the building, making sunlight beams throughout the tomb. Jack, Barbossa and the rest of the crew crept inside carefully, while looking at the surroundings. The dark tomb seemed to be breathing as the crew here a "whooshing" noise every once in a while from the wind. Jack was wandering about in the tomb. The crew kept close as they venture deeper into the tomb. He stumbled on something on the wall. It appeared to be some writings. It's in Spanish. Jack studied the writings hard, but gives up after a few moments. 

"Does anyone of you lads know Spanish, by chance?" Jack asked out loud to the crew. The crew looked at each other. "Anyone at all?" Jack asked again. Ragetti stepped forward nervously towards Jack.

"Aye, sir," Ragetti said, with a weak grin. He goes up to the wall, studied the writings. "'¡Guárdese de qué miente a continuación, para él que vaya para los cubiletes sea condenado para toda la eternidad!'" Ragetti spoke out loud, "It means, 'Beware of what lies ahead, for he who goes for the goblets will be doomed for all eternity!'"

Jack looks at Ragetti, concerned about the translation. "Are you certain thats what it means?" Jack asked carefully. Ragetti nods slowly. Jack grinned at the response. "Well, that seemed to enlighten me, don't you think, lads?" Jack asked as he turned and looked at the crew. Barbossa scowled at Jack, as Jack smiled back at him.

"Now, Jack, what say you go be our guide for this here tomb, and lead us towards the much needed goblets?", Barbossa said, with a sly grin on his face. Jack went up to Barbossa, swaying back and forth, still having the bottle of rum in his left hand. He took a swig from it.

"I say... why not? I still fear death, although I did go through Davy Jones' locker, Didn't I? Why not go again?" Jack replied, with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice. Barbossa caught the sarcasm and grinned at that. Jack pulled out his compass, tapped it a couple of times, pointing eastward. Barbossa grinned again, extended his arm and hand, pointed so that Jack was going ahead first. "You know, I hate your monkey," Jack said to Barbossa while walking pass him. Jack the monkey was chattering loudly for a moment, sounded like he was threatening Jack. Jack looked back at the monkey, gave the monkey a hissing noise, like cat attacking a mouse, and continued his path. The crew once again followed Jack, venturing into the tomb.

Five minutes passed by, as they get deeper into the tomb. The wind seemed to be blowing a lot harder than when they were at the entrance. Seemed like the deeper they go, the stronger it gets. Then Jack stopped, the crewed stopped as well. The crew looked at Jack. Jack looked back, put his index finger over his lips, as if he was saying "quiet!". Jack swore he heard something. The whooshing noise from the wind was diminishing. "Why has the wind stopped?" Jack asked out of curiousity. Suddenly, after he asked that question, there was a rumbling noise coming from behind the crew. The tomb was shaking as if it has been awaked from its long rest. Jack gulped and saw that the crew was scattering around, panicking, acting like cockroaches that encountered a really bright light for the first time. Barbossa looked at the heading they were going towards, and the rumbling seemed to be going a bit faster. It was as if there was a big stampede heading towards the crew. The source of the rumbling environment seemed to be getting closer. The whole crew scattered about, hiding behind whatever they can find. The tomb was shaking more violently than it did a few moments ago. WHOOOSHH! That was all the crew would hear. Water was shooting out of the gaping hole from the direction the crew was going. It was like a big fountain of water gushing out of the opening where they were headed. Marty, the midget pirate, was hanging on to an old pillar. The forceful waters were still gushing out, felt as if there was a hurricane passing through the tomb. Jack and Barbossa screamed orders at random times. The gushing finally stopped after it felt like at least ten minutes of hurricane force winds and waves.

The crew gathered around, formed a line next to Jack and Barbossa. They were shaking off the waters, draining them from their clothes, hats, whatever they had. Jack coughed up a little water, Barbossa draining water from his hat. Jack took a swig of rum, suprisingly still in his hand the whole time. Jack looked over to see the crew shaking the waters off their bodies like a bunch of dogs.

"Now, it seems as though that would be one of the traps you mentioned, eh Barbossa?" Jack asked. Barbossa started to reply, but Jack went on, "now, it is more than likely that we should expect more on our way to the goblets. So lets prepare ourselves a bit, savvy?" The crew looked at each other and seemed to agree silently, and Barbossa acknowledged as well. Jack grinned for a moment, and patted himself dry as well. They continue their trek to the goblets. They finally entered the room with the goblets and apparently the spot that Ponce De Leon is buried at. The crew was together with Jack and Barbossa. Jack studied the area, as if he was trying to figure out if there were any traps set. He pulled out his compass, seeing where it points. He taps it a couple of times. The needle spun around, indicating what he wanted was in this tomb anyway.Jack just shrugged at that, put away his compass, and looked at Barbossa. Barbossa merely sighed at Jack's "ideas". Barbossa looked at the crew.

"Well, it appears to be a puzzling situation. Who here would be the scallywag to try to get the goblets? Anyone?" Barbossa asked. The crew in unison were scratching their heads. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "What about this... Whoever gets the goblet will have first sip of the fountain of youth!" The crew had a discussion amongst themselves. Pintel and Ragetti stepped forward.

"W-we-well, it would be nice to be one of the first to get a sip of the fountain," Ragetti said, still had the habit of scratching his non-existant eye. Pintel observed the captains while Ragetti was starting to talk.

"Aye, sir. We thought it would be good for us to get the first sips," Pintel added, with a weak smile. Ragetti was next to him, smiling nervously. Jack had an impressed look on his face, same as Barbossa as they observe on what they were doing. Ragetti stepped up and looked down on the ground, observing the floor. The room was a gigantic room, each corner had a lit torch. The goblets were settled on a cupboard-like structure at the end of the room. The floor was designed like it was a chess board. Light tan and dark tan colors. Pintel was looking at the puzzled Ragetti.

"So, what you suppose we'd do?" Pintel asked with a hint of desperation. Ragetti looked back at Pintel. "Well, we got to go over there where the goblets are located, so what I am thinking is we better watch our steps. I reckon if we stepped on the wrong spot, there might be some lovely traps," Ragetti replied. Pintel took a deep breath and nodded in agreement with Ragetti. Barbossa and Jack simply observed the situation and the cautious steps that Ragetti and Pintel were about to make.

"Here goes nothing," Pintel said, nervously. Cotton's parrot squawked, "Walk the plank, scallywags!" Jack snickered at the parrot's comment. Barbossa continued to look on, anxiously awaiting the outcome. Ragetti stepped on one of the chess board spots, that seemed to be safe. Pintel was shivering in fright everytime they slowly cross the room to get the goblets. Each cautious step they make was giving them a whole lot of luck. Finally inching towards the goblets, they reached out for them. They grabbed them, cautiously of course. There was a sigh of relief from the crew, Jack looked a little disappointed, and Barbossa was grinning like he was victorious.

"Alright, come on back now, lads," Barbossa called out. Ragetti and Pintel grinned with pride of what they had done. Looking at the captains, they started to walk towards them. They got near the captains, and they handed over the goblets. As soon as that happened, the tomb was shaking violently, like it was doing before with the hurricane force waters. The crew knew what that meant, so Jack and Barbossa yelled and unison, "Run!!!!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: The journey out of the tomb!**


End file.
